


First Apology, first date, now it’s time to come out.

by Mini218



Category: Clone High
Genre: But told JFK and Joan to have fun with him, Homophobia, I note a very good writing, M/M, Mild Language, Other clones - Freeform, Ponce was sick in the first chapter, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini218/pseuds/Mini218
Summary: On the way to the city carnival, Cleo and Abe spotted one of these fellow classmates in the far  left corner of the ticket booth. A little ginger, german, painter, with bandages rap around his ears. Only this time  he wasn't wearing his blue jacked, instead he was wearing a yellow button up shirt, with brown long pants, that have a black belt rap around it, but till wearing his same old boots." Ha, why do you think Van Gogh is dress up like that, I mean not saying it doesn't look good on him but still what with the new look?" Said Abe as he tern his head to his girlfriend." If I gave to guess, which I will get it right because I am cleopatra he's going on a date. Reply Cleo" Oh, well good for him to finally finding someone, but the only question I can't get my mind of is who's the lucky person?”
Relationships: Cleopatra/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), Gandhi/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you like my first fanfic of clone high. Also fanfic of Van Van Gogh x Gandhi there not Alton of fanfic about this ship so I decided to make my own. Anyway sit back and relax and in joy bye

The city spring carnival have finally open and everyone how is anyone decided to go.  
" You sure can come?" Said Abe before he left his best friend's room.  
" Positive man, my grades might have not bomb this semester so my parents grounded me and they told me if I do sneak out to go to carnival then they will sale all my stuff." Expand Gandhi as he slump on to his bed.  
"Well ok I'll tried not to have to munch fun without you." reply Abe as he wave his friend goodbye.

Instead of going to the fair alone, Abe called Cleo if she wanted to go she said only if Abe Treats her like Cleopatra. He agreed and waited one hour to pick he up( the main reason he waited an hour for her is that she told him to, so that she can put some make up on .) After an hour of waiting he arrived to Cleo/ Joan's house to pick her up and drive them to the carnival.  
" Sooo... What's the first thing you feel like do” question Abe as her and Cleo wanted back of the line of the ticket booth.  
“ Well I think it would be cool if go one some of the new rides that just opened up.Then once where done with that we could ( Cleo wrap her arms to Abe right elbow)go to the tunnel of love and fool around if you know what I mean.” Said Cleo with a smirk on her face as she lean toward Abe’s.  
With a blush on his face Abe turn his head to left well also scratching the back of it with his left hand. “ yay we cou-” before he could even finish the sentence the tall boy spotted a familiar figure on the far left Corner of the Ticket booth. This figure is a small German man, with ginger hair, have bandage wrap around his head, he was a clone of a famous painter.  
Abe would have spotted him more quickly if wasn’t for the clothing he was wearing instead of his old blue jacket and black pant and black boots . He was wearing a yellow button up shirt with brown pants that have a black belt around it and a light brown loafer to go with the pants,and around his shoulder was a brown sketch bag.

“Why is Van Gogh here and also why is her wearing those clothes n-not that it doesn’t look good one him or anything, but still Why?” Question Abe as he turns to Cleo for the answer.  
The thing about Vincent Van Gogh was that he well wasn’t the most interactive person in Clone High maybe even the world. He barely attended any of the school activity he doesn’t like talking with anyone author then Joen, Julius Caesar, Jesus Cristo, and at a rare action Gandhi. So see him here in a huge public with a new get up was a big step for the a little guy like him.

“Well.” Said Cleo “ if I had to ask and I know I will get it right because I have witness this with all the guys I dated. I would say he’s on a date, his first date judging by the way he look.”  
Abe turn his head back to Van Gogh looked closely, smiled and turned back again to Cleo. “Well, good for him I just have a mall question who the lucky girl?”  
Before that could be answered a familiar voice interrupted the couple “ what are you er guys talking about?” Said JFK next with was Joen( yes they are dating if you ask)  
“Well me and Abe were curious about Van mogh’s date” said Cleo.  
“It’s Van Gogh by way” stated Joan.  
Than Abe thought of something. “ Hey Joan, Van Gogh talk to you more then any at the school shirley he have told you about his. With all those time he call you help from the teen hotline call right.”  
“Ohh yay!” Said a very excited Cleo as she leans towards Joan “ Tell as about this guy date is she ugly, is fat, is pretty, oh or better yet is his date a he?”  
“Ok first off ( Joan push Cleo away) it’s agent the teen hot line rule to tell others people about some one personal. Second I know you on gossip girl and I know theses types of thing you will put online to make someone’s life terrible. Finally we should be happy the Van Gogh it taking a chance of understanding that he does deserve happiness and we should leave him and his date alone capish.” Those ending Joan conversation.  
“Uhh fine loser ( Cleo gave Abe arm and pull him away) come Abe where next.” Said Cleo as she stomped her way to the ticket booth. “Oh,ok bye Joan and JFK”  
As the couple left JFK leaned towards Joan and whisper “ He told you about his date didn’t he.”  
“Van Gogh way he kinda did I just don’t want Cleo to know.”  
“What do you er mean by kinda?” Question JFK  
“Well at first I thought his date was an non-binary, but he would have he would have said they or them. So they only thing left in mine is that he, his hiding is sexuality.” Said Joan  
“Oh, little man feel uncomfortable about what company he like I er uh kinda know how he feels.” Said pink skin JFK  
Joan gently gave JFK hand and said “ I know JFK I see the way you look at Ponce and me, come on let’s go get are tickets and leave Van Gogh alone.” Said Joan  
“Ok bab.”


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, back for part two so sit back and in joy and have a nice.

Coming out from the hunted house was a terrified Jfk and his girlfriend Joan who was holding his hand on the way out.   
" that er uh h-house wasn't very scary." said a shaken 

JFK.  
"Then what was all that screaming you war doing earlier?" said Joan with a Smock on her face  
"That was because I didn't wanted you to be the only one screaming." Said JFK trying to put in his tuff face.

"Ok then, anyways kinda getting a bit hungry what do you feel like eating?" Question Joan.  
"I er uh heard there a burger truck that sales veggie burger, since I know you don't like meat we should go there." Said JFK   
"A burger Actually Sound pretty good right now, so where is this plac- psst Joan." Before she could even finish her sentence her tall friend whispered loudly to her.

Hidden in a picnic table was Abe and next him was Cleo, both of them ( manly Abe) where signaling both Joan and JFK to over with them.   
When they came they near down to there friends face level "what going on?" Said Joan, "look." Said Cleo as she pointed to shooting darts booth, in front on the booth was Van Gogh this time there was a sunflower on the right-side of his head ( it look cute on him to be Honest). Next to him was no other the Gandhi who was playing the game, Gandhi was wearing a white shirt, with a light blue jean jacket on top of it, some black pants, and his red sneaker. on top of head was a backwards cap that said "Spring Fair Rules."

"Ok, so it's Gandhi and Van Gogh what's the big deal?". Said Joan as she gave them a Confuse look   
The big deal we think Gandhi is Van Gogh's date or maybe the other way around. We are still not shore yet?" Expand Abe as he gave them a shock loom.  
Both JFK and Joan took a look at each author, then to Abe and Cleo, them to themselves again.

The JFK spork " I er uuuuh~ don't think those two guy are date, I think they are just Hanging out"  
"I hade to agree with JFK with this there is no way they are dating." Said Joan 

"No~ me and Cleo are certain that they are" said Abe "the where's you proof ?" Ask Joan, " how about that" said Cleo as points he finger to shooting darts booth will still Keeping her eyes on the two boys.   
On the booth the man grab one of the stuff animal from the middle of his booth. Who gave to to Gandhi, who Politely pass it to Van Gogh. The stuff Animal was a orange cat,with black spot on its head that looks like a heart, it was soft and fluffy, and it's even coms with a red bow.

"Ok so he gave him a stuff animal big woof, that still don't mean there dating." Murmured Joan.  
"No they are dating." Expand Abe as he continue on with side of the theories. "I mean look at their clothes why would they dress up nicely if they're not dating. Plus I ask Gandhi if he wanted to go to the fair with me but he said some Lie about his grade falling. So his parents grounded him for it, but look but look at him now at the carnival having a blast with another person." 

Then JFK hinted with this response. "What, what, what there still one thing that don't make seance and that is he still dating that er uh Marie girl."  
"Oh,no Gandhi and Marie curie only dates for like a week but they both really didn't click so Gandhi told be so they decided just to be friends Instead." Said Abe

Before anyone else could even talk Cleo stud up and said “ I’m gonna talk to them.” Then Abe also stood  
up and accepted Cleo Idea “ good idea, I mean I’m his friend so he should told me about these type of this, also about his secret of his.” Before any of them could even took a step toes them, they were yank back to the picnic table. With both Joan and JFK give them dead eye. Then JFK decided to state his resining for all of this. “ You should leave them also I sure they could have a good explanation about this and that explanation it that they are er um not ready for people to know including there friends.”   
“He right you know maybe this is a secret that they are booth not ready to show and as his friend Abe you should respect his boundaries, also look.” Noted Joan as she points back to the booth and see that both Gandhi and Van Gogh have already left. 

“Nooo” hissed Cleo as she stood up and stormed her way out, leaving Abe running after her.   
“So what should we do?”question JFK  
“I don’t know, and we can’t just fellow Cleo and Abe because if they don’t know then nether can we, all we can do is to hope that they won’t be found.” Mumble Joan. 

As day torn to night and the fair lights torn on, a couple left the fair and gone to hill not far from their previous location.  
“Why are we up this hill?” Puzzled Van Gogh as he and Gandhi both finally mad it on top.  
“Well I heard this is a nice place to see the fire workers.” Gandhi sat down tap his left hand to tell Van Gogh to sit next to him , which he did. 

Sitting next to each author well looking at the night sky and lights below was very peaceful, nether of them talk for a while just wanted till the fire works to begin. Until Gandhi to no surprise broke the silence.   
“ so, um did you have fun today?” He question as put his right hand on the back of his head.  
“Yay, it was pretty actually thanks you to invited me here.” Reply Van Gogh as a small smile slip his face  
then Gandhi started to giggle “ I still through it was funny after that man gussied your high, and that why you look at him. I-I-It was almost like you where trying to turn him in to ice with your own eyes ha,ha that was funny.”   
Van Gogh then turn his head and World his eyes behind Gandhi.“Well I thought it was funny that you spend 25 dollars on that one game. Chuckle Van Gogh. “Ok first ,fifth time the charm and Second you lose a bit of your dignity getting me this hat, so I should lose some of dignity by lose 25 dollars on that plush cat you couldn’t stop looking at. So if anything now we’re ever.”reply Gandhi. “Pk we’re ever we both win and lose things tonight.”said Van Gogh.

The night was till silence besides the noice down from the carnival both boy now sitting shoulder to shoulders to each other. “Ok you can do this” though Van Gogh as put his right hand on top of Gandhi’s Squeezing it lightly. This surprise Gandhi a little, but also cause him to smile in front of the red head. Then to Gandhi shock Van Gogh gave Gandhi a quick kiss on the lips that, Causing him giggle “you’re really cute you know that right.” Said Gandhi .  
“Shout UP!” Yelled Van Gogh as he Squeeze his right hand tightly.“ no, no I think you are a really cute boy Vinnie” reply Gandhi as he lean towards him giving him a kiss back. Then they both look at each other now blush face for what seem like hours until both boys close their eyes lean forward and kiss. As the fireworks now light up the sky behind them. 

Far away from the two boys was a bush that was big enough to his a popular girl and he tall boyfriend.  
“We got what we came for baby.” said the Popular girl to her boyfriend as they look at the picture of the two boys holding hands and kissing each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 sorry people also I know this might be late to say but happy holiday people take care and be safe.

Another day in the ordinary life for all the clones in Clone High. Everyone went to their ordinary classes, have there lunch, chat with friends, have some laughs, gone to class again till the clock struck three, say there goodbye, intended there after school classes or detention, then say there goodbye again. Nothing new just the same for all the clone in Clone high.

Abe; Hay Gandhi  
"Hay Gandhi what?" Though of Abe as he stare at his unfinished text in his room. " I want to tell Gandhi that I know about him and Van Gogh, but then he will hate me for spying on him. I could tell Joan .... no, no,no she would most likely kill me if I tell he. Oh what many Cleo yes she already knows, so she should know what to do." Cheered Abe as he called Cleo 

Cleo( Hello Abe)  
Abe( Hi Cleo ummm, so about what we say at the hill-)  
Cleo( oh, you mean the first gay odd coupled at clone high that could boost up my blog to the ruff yes what about it.)  
Abe( yes I would like to talk about it with you)  
Cleo( oooh, yes come to my place ASAP, and don't worry about Joan she at her Poetry group at Mary Shelley house and she won't come back for like two hours bye.)

With the phone call hang and a heavy sigh, Abe stood of from his bed and left the room. After finally arriving Cleo's house Abe gone up stairs well trying not to get to munch eye contact with Cleo's drunk mom and nock on Cleo's bedroom door.  
"Come In." Said Cleo and so he did.

When he enter the room the first thing he say was Cleo on he lap top with a huge grime in her face. " So what should we post I was thinking we should put sad painter meets weirdo boy. Or what do you get when you mix a boy with no life with a boy with a odd life you get this." Said Cleo as she show the post to Abe. With a sign clone the laptop put it a way on top of Cleo bed sat down and grown to Cleo. " Cleo I don't like it." In which she reply " what the post?" Abe then said " no, it's fine I just don't get why Gandhi won't tell me, I'm his best friend for peace sacks and like he acting like nothing is going on." He then less down on the bed looking up on the top of the bunkbed to whom Cleo joins.

"Lesions Abe if this bugging you, then just tell him I sure he can explain why. Also now that I read my post out loud they don't sound so good do they." Said Cleo, Abe then smile then and cup his hands to her " you right Cleo, I'll tell him first thing tomorrow when we walk to school, also don't I'm sure you could find the right word to put on your blog." 

Things didn't go as planned instead of Abe and Gandhi walking together to school Joan actually went with them instead of get a ride with JFK. To make matters even worst Van Gogh was walking with the trio. Apparently for Gandhi's text Van Gogh doesn't live to far from Joan/Cleo's house so Gandhi decided if he could walk with them. Joan happily agreed and Abe didn't want to be a jerk so he said yes as well. On the walk to school everyone was in joying there walk and talk except for Abe who was looking at both Gandhi and Van Gogh Interactive with each other. For example, Van Gogh told a funny story that make both Joan and Gandhi laugh, Gandhi even put his arm on to Van Gogh shoulder for like a minute and supposedly he didn't mind that much . Knowing the boy history of not getting us to physical contact with a lot you would have that he would have told Gandhi to back off or something. 

After finally arriving to school Van Gogh was the first to leave the ground, but before thanking them and tell them they could do this again next time. Then Gandhi said his good bye and left also, before Abe could even take another step he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tore around only to me Joan with a glare in her eyes " what's going on and don't even try lying cause we all know you can't lie ?" She said, "ok, ok I will tell you but ,you can't tell Cleo that I told you ." Mumble Abe, "ok I won't." Reply Joan with a heavy sigh Abe tell Joan the truth. 

* flash Back*  
Driving from the carnival was a upset cleopatra and a confused Abraham Lincoln. "UGG I can't believe we been looking for those two losers almost the hole day yet we have literally couldn't found them." Grown Cleo, " I know what you mean Cleo I mean I can't understand stand why Gandhi won't tell me about his love life and that-" Then Cleo interrupt him with a scream " STOP!" With a screech the car come to a stop, "Why,what happened,did I hit something?" Yelled Abe, then Cleo slam her hand on Abe's month then pointedly two familiar dark figures that were climbing up the hill. "It's them quickly give me your phone let's fallow them." Said Cleo with her eyes now glimmering with excitement. Sill curious if all if it still true or not Abe gave Cleo his phone as the left the car and quickly followed the boys up the hill.  
*Flash back over*  
  
When the story was done Joan gave Abe's arm yank him tors her grave his phone from his pocket. Check if where any pictures from that day, which there wasn't, shove the phone back to Abe, and ran to the school to look for Cleo well leave a disappointed Abraham Lincoln alone with his thoughts.

In halls by the locker was the most popular girl in school Cleopatra, who was now open her locker to get her books for class. The moment she closes her locker and turn around she was face to face with Joan, who eyes now look like an anger hawk. “What?” Said Cleo with a confuse look on her face, “zip it slut Abe told me you two where spying on Van Gogh and got pictures of them during there privet moment and I want you to erase those pictures NOW!” Yelled Joan “ok,ok.” reply Cleo as she gone to her locker grave her phone show Joan the pictures of the couple then deleting the pictures in front of her. “Good and if you do anything to expose them in any way I will shave you hair when you sleep got it.” Said Joan as she storm her way to her locker far away from Cleo. When Joan finally left Cleo gone back to her locker on last time putting her phone back while also graving a USB port with a wicked grim “ oh, oh Joan you stupid, stupid loser this is two juicy of gossip for not showing people.” Whisper Cleo as she pot the port back and gone to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi here is chapter 4 also this might be a bit early but I would like to say happy new year and be safe🥳🥳

It was time for lunch for some of the clones, things seem pretty normal everyone laugh and talking with friends. “Hay Abe do you cotton I your ears?” Scream Gandhi as her tried to get his bud attention, “sorry Gandhi I was just thinking.” Said Abe. “Thinking about what?” Question Gandhi “You and Van Gogh at the carnival, I say you two and that make me think of two things one; you said you where grounded because of you grade. Two; why Vincent I mean you two don’t really get along so well and seeing you two hanging out was really weird and new Gandhi.” Panted Abe as he finally told his friend will trying to play it cool the best why he can.

“Oh” said Gandhi with his face now turning a small shade of light brown he then head to the side will also rubbing his head a bit. He told a deep breath and gulp he finally reply. “ Ok turn out my grade we a mistake the school have a printing or something and it mess up with my grade. So the school called my parents telling the what happened and because my grade were doing good they decided to let me go. As for Van Gogh well I didn’t wasted to be third wheel for both you and Joan so I decided to invite the only person I know who would be free at this time of day.”

“Ok but why Van Gogh?” Puzzled Abe   
“Well after the hole phone call prank I did to him, I kinda felt guilty after a few days. Plus Joan told me to apologize or she will kick me repeatedly with her boots. So yay I apologize and I wanted to be a better friend for him.” Reply Gandhi still having some blush on his face will also well not giving Abe many eye contact. Instead of asking more question, Abe decided to just nod and ask Gandhi if he seen anything good lately. Which Gandhi happy reply about a show called “ Does It Fit?” Well Gandhi keep on talking Abe mind was some where else still not know why wouldn’t his friend tell him about any of this and could he even keeping for secrets?

When school was over for the day, Abe ask Cleo if her could walk her to her house maybe even carry some books for her as well. Cleo agreed and the two have gone during the walk Abe told Cleo about what Gandhi and what he said at the lunchroom. “I just can’t stop thinking about why can’t he tell me he dating now, like why?” Pleaded Abe, Cleo then interrupted Abe pleading with a slap on his face “sorry but you seem like you were out of it.”She said   
“Also I may know why he doing this, and I one hundred percent positive this is true because I was his sister for ten years so I kinda can read his mind. So the mean reason Gandhi isn’t telling you this, it because he shy and he mint feel like people might not appreciate him including you.” 

With pace and some silence Abe’s mind began to think and then it hit him. “ holy cow you right Gandhi does feel all that gasp and I think Van Gogh also feel the same way. They both feel that there love will be under appreciated. Well NOT ANYMORE” yelled Abe, “ what are going do?” Asked Cleo.

Abe then grab Cleo by the shored and yank her towards his face with a glare he offered her a solution. “ we’re going to post that picture for the entire school to see and I’m gonna help by writing down a great statement towards why this is a beautiful thing and love is love. Weather it two boys, or two girls,or a boy and a girl.” With a simile Abe kiss Cleo on the lips and take her to her house where they begin working for what to write in the post?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 baby, get ready to cry or not just sit down and in joy.

It took Abe three days to right down the perfect statement to put on the post bust on Saturday night. He finally got it types it done and send it to Cleo.

It was now a Monday morning and a little ginger painter work up( from his sometimes rare long and restricted sleep) With a huge yang and some stretching Van Gogh start his day by taking his antidepressants after swallowing it up with water. He reserved a text, not wanting to miss school he decided to ignore and just checked on it on the walks to school. After saying buy to his moms Vincent start his walk. Things we're getting pretty good for at first until he forgotten his text, so he reach done to his pocket for his phone and when he checked , he reserve a strangle a hung a mont of text. That oddest part was there were from the same four people Joan, Caesars, Jesus, and...Gandhi. 

He then paused for a bit now getting a little worried, it was one thing if one friend texted a lot, but it's another if three more people get involved especially. If one of them you now dating, not knowing why maybe it was Anxiety that was kicking or it was him but he kept on walking well going through the first text Joan's.  
Joan; Vincent what ever you do don't go to school today.  
Instead of scrolling down he decided to skip Joan and gone to the next one.  
Jesus; hey, little man I think you shouldn't go to school or the internet for bit.  
The same warning this is getting odd yet, for some dum reason he doesn't know why he skip that text and gone to another.  
Caesars; my good art friend Vincent, but I must recommend you to not go to the school this day due to some good reason to talk to later.  
What was the reason, why couldn't he go to school? All of this was running though his mind but, fear of knowing was also the some amount of stress. Skipping again he gone to the last text.  
Gandhi; hey V don't get mad at me if you do go to school because this isn't my fault ok, but also don't go to school as well I'll explain why later.  
Don't be mad at what? He then clingy on his phone like his life depend on it. Van Gogh then broke in to sweat as his thoughts control his mind. “ why can’t I go to school, what does it have to do with me, oooh god did Gandhi did something stupid again?” Then a crowd of laughter broke his train of thought, when he look he was at school( or at least outside of school). He then say what everyone was laughing at.

It was a huge white banner that was hanging in front of the school’s front doors with in the banner was a imprinted picture that has both him and Gandhi on the him holding hand, gazing at each other's eyes, and even kissing when the fireworks were exploiting behind them. With in the banned was a state meant that says " Two souls, with different view of the world, yet both there faces are in the same coin. Let’s not judge theses skeletons in the closet and instead let the skeleton out of the closet. By excepting them for whom they are  
REJOICE every one REJOICE!

“My life is now over.”

“Where is he?” Said a worried Joan as she walks back and forth in the hallway well look at her phone, waiting for reply from Vincent. Suddenly the front door slam open ,starting Joan in the front was a very piss Van Gogh with face completely red with embarrassment and rage. Behind him was a group of teen clones still laugh,but potting all the attention and finger pointing on the little Dutch man. “Where is he!?” He roar as he storm through the always before he could get any fourth Joan stop him by putting both hands on his shoulders.

“Vincent , please calm down I know this look bad but you need to relax be for you do anything you’ll rega-Van Gogh.” Gandhi then pop out of no where, with a concern look he tries to go neared his boyfriend but before he could Van Gogh yanks himself from Joan’s grip and change tors Gandhi, screaming like a mad man, well also tackling at the process. Van Gogh manage to get two good hits on Gandhi, before he grabs both the ginger arms and flip him over on his back. It looks like Gandhi could have had the upper hand, but Since this is the same Vincent Van Gogh who manga to rip a stop sign from the side walk next to liberty. He manage to flip Gandhi as well but unfortunately couldn’t get his arm away from Gandhi’s strong grip ( if he could some how manage to rip a car exhaust well also taking a bit out of it with his own teeth and also drinking the oil and not get sick. Then he could hold down his lover grip.) The hole time they were tossing and turning will Van Gogh kept on yelling and Gandhi pleaded him to stop.

Joan try her best to stop the fight, but thing gotten worse as some yelled “ Oh, look the gay skeleton couple are fighting now!” A huge crowd then run towards the two boys pushing Joan aside well Sending her way back. Joan couldn’t do anything as everyone kept one pushing her to the back of the crowd trying to get good recoding of the fight with their phone.

Ten minutes of after the fight both boys where in the principal’s office receiving from Mr. B to there parents telling them that they were suspended for the day. As both boys receive a ride back home from there parents they also receive there punishments and were seat to there room. 

In both different rooms were now now live a crying painter now screaming his gust out not knowing what to do. In a different room was now a bald kid not knowing if he can fix it or even could fix it at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that took a while to think of well hope you like it and I’ll see you again soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 👋 everyone hope you have a great new year and we can all finally give 2020 a big middle finger 🖕 good bye. Any here cheaper 6 hope you like.

It was finally lunch time and rumors about the couple were spreading like wildfire. Outside of the cafeteria was Abe and Cleo have double lunch date with Julius Caesar and Catherine the great. All four of them were sitting under a blanket eating for a bit not taking at all until Cleo decided to interrupt the silence. " so what do think about the two know love birds, pretty interesting right?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"To tell you the truth I just don't see the connecticut between those to I mean how does is work?" Wonder Caesar as he kept on thinking why would his friend date a guy like Gandhi. The Catherine added her statement "yay, like Gandhi is like a dog loud and annoying, well Van Gogh is like a cat quite and like to kept to himself but, what I'm more interested is you thought about this Abe?" Even turns their head to Abe who was still quite,and barely eaten his food. As people look wondering why he isn't talking there were a million thought come in and out from the tall boy's head. " oh god,oh god, oh god what should I do this isn't how I plane it. Should I tell Joan or Gandhi oooh but if I do that then. One will most likely end me and the other will no longer be my friend, what would my father do if he was in a pants right now?" Then with a slap in the face Abe work up in reality, but before he could even open his mouth to know what happened Joan yelled Cleo name.

In a plink of an eye she run towards Cleo gram her arm and pull her in to eye contact with a steam up Joan of ark. With a roar she talk to Cleo " why the hell would you so stupidly mean to those two?"   
"I don't know mean?" Add Cleo, " you know exactly what I mean." shriek Joan as the two girls fight, Abe was left with even more guilt that kept on growing as the two yelling kept on getting louder and longer. Until I he couldn't take it anyway with a huge leap of the ground Abe confess " I help tooo!" The two girls then look at Abe "what?" said Joan with some disbelief in her face, " yes, I help Cleo with the writing slogan and the banner thing was all my idea. I kinda thought instead of showing there love on small phone it would be better in a big phone if you know what I mean. I just didn't expect all of this to happen I'm sorry Joan I really am." Cried Abe as he put his head then he was yanked by the collar of his shirt to meet eye contact with Joan now who now have a disappointed face " Abe I'm very disappointed of you right now but thank you for telling me that, also you shouldn't apologize to Gandhi tell him what happened ok." Mumble Joan to Abe as she let's go of him she walks away not before turning and points at Cleo " this isn't Over Cleo" she said as she finally left.  
"Wow." Said Catherine, "I know right." Reply Caesar.

* The next day*  
Both Gandhi and Van Gogh ( ever thought he didn't wanted to) want back to school. Now that there secret is out too many people had ask them to many personal questions,make fun of them,or calling them names. For Gandhi he was use to these to people calling him names , but the only real issue that he can't stop thinking is how’s he going to talk to Van Gogh since he been avoiding him all day. To top it of he have art class next the only class him a Van Gogh share together at the same time. With a heavy breathing he headed to classes.

Today in art class was a free day, so everyone was either painting or sketching the whole hour. Van Gogh decide to paint on of his father's work, also it would help to avoid any eye contact with Gandhi at this moment. Unsurprisingly Gandhi was sitting in a table that was right a crosses him, he tried to ignore it and just keep on painting. Then a crumble up paper landed between his legs he pick it up and read it.

(Hey Vinni how everything been doing ) knowing that sloppy writing and knowing he will kept doing this until he reply. Van Gogh grace his pencils from his damage ear and wrote back.

(I'm sill piss at you asshole >:( )

G( I swear I didn't do it, also why would I humiliate myself just think about that for a minute)

V( ok fine you get me there, but just can’t stand this kind of attention, feel like that teen hot line prank you did to me but worser, for example one person tell me if I’m a top or bottom in the bed room. Then another call me a homosexart. I just hate this now and all want to do is to find that person that exposes us and just choke him to death.)

G(look I understand ok and I would also like to know this person as well, and look at that bright side you not suffering this alone. I just hate seeing you like this and I know you feeling like this as well so please Vannie talk to me for real please :( :( :(. )

V(I just need some alone right Gandhi just to let it all sink in for a bit ok, I’ll call you when I think I’m ready to decided it with you ok.)

G( ok I just want u to know that I don’t care what people say about us I love you and I want to keep on loving you. Also you are not a homosexart you’re a cutie pie ; ) )

V(shut up, I love you to dummy .)

School was finally over for the day and everyone have left, Abe decided to walk Gandhi to his house and just tell him the truth on the walk. “ Ok Abe just first tell him how everything been doing, then rip the bandage of you ok he I go.” Whisper Abe, “he I go what, also why where you whisper to yourself just now?” Asked Gandhi with a confuse look on his face.  
“Oh I just want to know... how things going with you and Vincent and that hole reveling thing?” Implied Abe, “oh, things are kinda good right now he just needs some alone time, so I’m giving him that also now that the cat is out of the bag I guess I should tell you the truth. About why me and Vannie, oh I call him Vannie as a cute nickname by the way decided to secret dating.”said Gandhi, “Gandhi you don’t had to.” Reply Abe, bit Gandhi decides to offer his reasoning anyway “no,no I’m your best friend and should tell you, the mean reason why I couldn’t tell you was because we both agreed to wait until we were both ready to come out to the world. You see when we first started dating, we didn’t know how people will think of use yet at some point I was ready and I really did wanted to tell you first. Unfortunately Van Gogh still wasn’t ready so I decided even if it takes one hundred years to tell people about us then I would and that why I didn’t tell you Abe.” 

“So you were just being respectful to him and his need” quavered Abe now having second thoughts of tell his friend right away., “yay I guess I was being respectful for him” add Gandhi with a small grin in face, then his phone started to buzzed in his pocket he pick it and day it was a text from JFK that read.

JFK; I say what happened and I think it was mass up do you want to come to my house and just hang on Thursday? Just to relax about.

“How is that?” Ask Abe, “it just JFK he just wanting to know if I want to hang on his house this Thursday you should come it will be fun.” Said Gandhi with a smile on his face. “Isn’t Thursday a school night?”   
Implied Abe. “ no man remember there going to be a an Parents meeting and I guess there going to set up the gym which will take a hole day to do or whatever, but yay no school on Friday. So yay three day brake up top.” Sneered Gandhi as his hand was in the air wanting for a high five. 

Abe was a pit hesitant thing he doesn’t deserve his friend high five , but not wanting to leave him hanging he high-five him anyway and agreed to go to JFK’s house. With a grin he texted back to JFK that he will go and he’ll bring Abe alone to. The jock boy reply with thumbs up emoji and said “ the more the merrier.” Thus the two boys continue walking to each other house.

( I’ll tell him when the time is right).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello 👋 everyone hope you caught up to to know what is going on if not go back to the begging. So now sit back and relax for the chapter seven.

It was now Thursday night and both Gandhi and Abe went to JFK's house in the house was not a lot of people as the boys excepted there would be. Just Ponce,Caesar, Jesus so just a some chilling part and the reason was because it was ponce's ideal. To make Gandhi more comfortable and less crazy in a small setting rather a big. JFK let the boys in the house and continue with the small hung out.

In a couple of blocks down was Van Gogh' house and today was the poetry club which now had to be book on Thursday instead of Friday. Due to Shakespeare now working the night shift on Friday in "Barnes & Noble" the book club only have the main five Joan of arc , Mary Shelley, William Shakespeare, H.P Lovecraft, Vincent Van Gogh. There were in Vincent's living room because is room is a bit too small to fit all five people, all of them were sharing each other poems one by one and standing comments about each other poems. When it was time to Vincent to share he didn't respond at all he look down or look the other way just being quiet even even more quiet then usual. Joan decided to sit next to him on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder.

Then she said with a small smile “ you doing ok, or did something else you two didn’t broke up?”  
With jump he yelled “ NO, where still together it just, where not talking for bit. It was my idea I just need sometime to think since the whole school knows about us and I new people would make fun of use but I didn’t expected it to be this bad. First was the fact that someone found us when we thought, we were alone then they have the audacity to put it one the walls to let people see it. Then there the name call like Vincent been gay, then all the letters on my locker sayings that my father never going to except me and that he his crying in his grave. To top it all that everyone have ask me a million of time if I’m lost a bet or if I’m being blackmailed by Gandhi.”

“Why are you dating Gandhi? I mean this is the guy who shove french fries up his nose.” Doubted H.P  
“The same guy who jump of a building for a stunt that him and Carver where doing even though there was nothing to break his fall.” Reply Mary  
“The same guy who started for a squirrel for 30mins and his response for that was because he was having a staring contacts with it and he win.” Add Shakespeare. Joan than stand up and screamed “ Ok that is enough, I’m sure he don’t want to hear any of this you guys and-.” *snort* the snorting make Joan stop for what she was saying and turn her head to Van Gogh who was now facing the other way covering his face and shaking. At first everyone stop for what they were doing and thought they heart the painter feeling. To the point Joan sat back done again and was about to comfort him until there was some soft chuckle coming out from the little guy. Then the chuckle turn into giggles that quickly turn in to hard laugh. So he was crying in laughter, flowing his head up, slap his forehead well also shaking. 

As he was laughing everyone in the room were staring at one another then to Van Gogh. When he his laughter cools down a bit he finally started. “ I-I just hate loving that stupid, funny asshole haha, he some how managed to make me laugh even when he’s not around, god fuck him. That why I love him he just like my sun and I’m his flower. Do guy know that he sometimes when he see a sunflowers any flower he always thinks of me.”  
“You’re his flower ahh~ I mean it kinda weird that Gandhi said that but still ah~.” said Mary, “ ok that kinda explains why you with him, but more important molar of this story his how you two become a couple so if you may tell or not to tell that’s is the question.” Said Shakespeare “ SHAKESPEARE!” Shriek Joan, than Vincent put his hand on Joan’s shoulder said “Joan no the secret is all ready out so might as well tell, but this can’t leave this room ok.”

Back to JFK’s house the boys all decided to a old classic move “The Mask” as everyone was laughing and getting high( sept for Abe) there was one seen from the club scene where Jim Carey is dancing with the girl he gets at the end of the movie. Then that thought hit Jesus “ hay man paused the movie.” The movie was paused “why do need to go to the bathroom?” Asked Ponce, “No, just Gandhi you are Jim Carey ” said Jesus then Gandhi to Jesus with a plank look and said “ how am I Jim Carey no what, on Second though I would love to be him. So in a good why how am I like him.” With a huge grin on his face he wait “ no man I mean you like him and the mask that the time. I mean you the loser yet you have this looney tunes like personality that not a lot of people like and yet you manage to get the girl and by girl I mean boy.” Reply Jesus “ speaking of guy” add Caesar “ may I ask why you and Vincent decided to date you two completely opposite and yet you two hook up some how?” As the two guy started at Gandhi waiting for him to respond the other other three look at each other with concern look “ I think Gandhi don’t what to talk about it at the moment right?” Said Abe as he look at his friend Gandhi the shook his head and said “ no, I kinda what to tell since everyone already know. Plus I can try you all to keep it between us, because Van Gogh is already upset and I don’t what him to get mad.” 

Both Van Gogh and Gandhi said this at the same   
time “ This is how me and Gandhi first started dating .”  
“ This is how me and Van Gogh first started dating.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone first before you began read I would like to say that this chapter is based on a comic I found in tubular and instagram.That make stated to ship Van Gogh and Gandhi I’ll but the link below if you want to read it. Now sit back and relax for chapter 8.

POV Van Gogh;  
It all started a few days after the teen hotline prank I was in my room doing some sketches when there was a knock in my door. I fist ask who is it why I heard is voice replying with “ You mom.” Then I slam open the door with a lock chain still on it and I screamed “Fuck you Gandhi!” I tried slamming the door in front of him the but he block is with his foot.

“That gotta um gotta hurt like a lot four eyes.” said JFK, “ oh it did he kept on slamming it with every word I said I tell you for a little guy he pretty strong. Anyway back to the story” add Gandhi 

POV Gandhi;  
“I *slam* just *slam* what * to *slam* apologize *slam* to you.” There was a silence for a bit but then he said “ok go on” he still sons angry but I let it pass and gave him my apologize which was this “ I’m sorry for what I did. It was wrong of me to expose you like that and I know we are even now with that painting of me and all, but the truth is that I was I was drunk with the feeling of being cool and also beer.”

“What, what I that the beer was Non-alcohol beer?” question H.P. “Yay but remember everyone all thought they where drunk, so I think Gandhi was only drunk with the attention not the beer you can continue Van Gogh.” “Thank you Joan” he said as he continue with his story.

POV Van Gogh;  
I Was standing and the edge of the my door feeling flatter that he finally came and apologize he told me that he was a asshole and I’m a very interesting, funny, and great guy to be around with. Witty sigh I told him “ thank you Gandhi, but I still won’t for give you.” Which he reply with his statement “ ok understand but can I at least give you something before I leave?” I was standing at the other wand at the door feel uncertain not knowing if it was a another prank or worst. Instead I decided to go for it I opened the door and said “ fine but make it but make it quick.” He then shave a drawing that he drew and I the drawing was me.

“What you gift for him was a drawing of him how come?” started Ponce, “well first I didn’t know Van Gogh very well at that time and I always say him drawing other people so I thought hay I should draw him instead so I did.”

POV Gandhi;  
I show him, my drawing of him that I work really hard. When, I handed it to him I was scared because I drawing skill wasn’t that great. So I thought he might no like it, but stead all to my surprise he gave it like as if his life depends on it. He then say “Is that me?” I told “yes I thought because since you draw everyone I thought maybe it will be cool.” But my sentence was cut before he was stating to cry.

“Why were you crying was it it draw?” Said Mary   
“Umm... yay it was the drawing” said Vincent with a bit of blush on his face. “ you see no one have never drew me before till now and I felt so overwhelmed seeing it.”, “ok but that doesn’t fully explain why you were crying .” Stated Shakespeare “ I was getting to that, you had to understand stand that when you really good at painting everyone and I mean everyone will ask you to paint them some something. In return you get nothing back. I basically the something as if everyone keep asking you for advice they don’t give any back in return and before you ask. Yes I have tried painting myself but whenever I tried to just turn into my clone dad almost like I saying to myself I’m his shadow and I just mess me up something. Then the dawning itself you weather thought he would draw me how everyone see me a sad and angry painter but no he gave me a nice smile and a sunflower on the side of head. Almost like he saying that there’s another part of me that isn’t as gloomy as people think he is.” With small tears in his eyes he was done.

“Wow I’ll glad that make you feel happy, but if it not to much to ask I would like to know what happened next.” Said Joan as patted the dutch boy back for comfort “ oh here the shots virgin Gandhi crying with me we hug and cry for a while until my mother come to see what was happening. That was when me and Gandhi let go we said goodbye and that’s all also my mother a look almost like she know we were more then just friends.” Add Van Gogh.

“Ok that cool and all but that didn’t explain how you to er um hook up.” Said JFK. “ I about to get there JFK, but I need you guys to lesson to that store because it was the beginning of are relationship.” Stated Gandhi 

Vincent “ This is how it really really begin.”  
Gandhi “ This is how it really started .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumble; sopita-instantanea 
> 
> Instagram; sopa_instantanea


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can be done with your waiting because here comes chapter9   
> Also this still the flash back to how they relics that that they both have feelings for each other. I just what you all to know that ok. In joy your read I’ll see you pretty soon

After the gift thing turn add normal( at least for Vincent) between the two boys, yay they didn't talk much and were just acquaintances at the very end. So they thought it wasn't till one night Van Gogh was in one of his moods and felt lonely so he called teen hotline. Unfortunately Joan line was cute of with confusion he tried to understand how this could be. Then he checks his phone it was 10:00pm on Friday and Joan time 9:30( plus he never ask Joan for his number yet he can't call he) and because the club only have two people that only leaves but one guy left to called.

He then puts he phone down and really think this thought. Should he call or not be his mind can't decide but his mind can stop debating between " it another prank, he mind record it and share to others. To give him a chance lighting to streaks, he won't do all of that hard work if he didn't felt any gilts so why would he do that again." After finally coming to the conclusion and pick up the phone and started dialing.

Gandhi; Hello   
Vincent;( this is a bad idea)  
Gandhi; hello?   
Vincent;( this could be one of his stupid pranks)  
Gandhi; oh sorry I'm mean Teen crisis hotline this is Gandhi your boy here how my I help you today.  
Vincent; ( or maybe he not joking , he won't plan the same prank twice right?)  
Gandhi; Hay look, I got stuff to do and if this a prank phone call your not very good at it man goodbye.  
Vincent; WAIT!  
Gandhi; Vincent?  
Vincent ; y-yay  
Gandhi; oh aaand you calling me again for some... help right... so what seems to be the problem?  
Vincent;( god this is already awkward) ok before I talk I'm not in speak right.  
Gandhi;no,no it just me at my room ok.  
Vincent; ( ok hopefully he not lying) you not trying recording this right and show it to the hole school. If you do I swear that painting I did would seem like nothing, compare to all the fuck up thing I can to do you.  
Gandhi; Wow ok, calm down I'm not going to do anything mean to you. Right now I'm here to talk but if you still don't trust me then you could ask me anything personal about. That way you have some to use in case I do something mean ok.  
Vincent; That sounds pretty good.  
Gandhi; ok cool so ask me anything personal ok, and I'll be honest.  
Vincent;( what should I say to a guy I don't know very well oh what) why you don't ack like your clone father?

Gandhi; what?  
Vincent; I said why you don't ack like the original Mahatma Gandhi he is the opposite of you, so why aren't you like him at all.  
Gandhi;... wow you are the first person who ask me that. Well a deal is a deal the reason why I don't ack like my dad is because I hates it.  
Vincent; what?  
Gandhi; yay I hated it, n-not him he is really cool guy, I just hated becoming like him. I used to tried because like him at some point of my life, but every time I tried being like him nothing works correctly. Then I get a huge wave disappointment almost like he watching me and just looking done,feeling a shame. At some point I was so depressed of not being like him that a just crack under pressure and just give up. But guess what giving up was one of the best thing I ever done, because I'm happy now I can finally be myself and I don't care what other think of me. I can live my own life instead of living on someone else's life. That why I don't ack like my dad any more, but I still keep some parts of him with me and use it Incas I need it.  
Vincent;* crying in the back*  
Gandhi; Oh my gosh are you crying?  
Vincent; y-yay that accurately what I wanted to talk about.  
Gandhi; about my dad?  
Vincent; no about mine, I always feel like my dad is disappointed at me for not fully be like him. I dedicated my life to him fuck, I even cute off my own ear to become like him and yet I feel like that not enough. I don't know to what to do anymore, I don't know if I can take it anymore, worst of all I don't know who I am, but a fake copy of a successful artist.( more tears pore down his as he keeps on talk about problems.)

Gandhi; I don't think you any of that I think your great guy Vincent; What? Gandhi; you are a cool guy Vincent you have two moms who i bet love you very munch, you have three close friends who think you are interesting, you don't let anyone push you around even though you look like a push over which you are not, but beast of all you are a great painter. The only one who don't see it is you and I bet your dad is loving everything about you right now. Vincent; Thank( he start calming down as he wisp away his tears) I kinda needed that. Gandhi; Anytime man, is there anything ales you need to talk about I have all night If you need need me. Vincent; No I think that all I need , your a surprisingly a good listener when your are not drunk on something or being stupid. Gandhi; haha you got me there, any way goodnight Vincent Vincent; Night.

After that night, not much change again between the two, except for the facts that sometime if Joan can't call then Vincent will go and called Gandhi for some talk, as this keep on happening the two of them really get to get to know each other at the phone, this get to the point where Vincent will called Gandhi more often. The two of them will even sometime talk to each other in school during art or lunch sometime Vincent will called Gandhi to come over to his house when ever he need to talk to someone face to face. All seem well and good for them, nothing strange beside two "acquaintances" who just getting along very well until one night. Vincent was in one of his moods, but this one was one of the worst do to this bad week he been having. first, his alarm was of so he miss class getting him detention( both his mom had to work early that day so they couldn't wake him up). Second, the track team make fun a Vincent for being the slowest of the team instead of Abe( Properly because since he dating Cleo that make him the cool kid now). Thread, the Medicean he been taking for his depression doesn't work for him( so his emotions are everywhere now). To top it all of he gotten an F on his art project( which has never happened to). 

He was about to call Joan to talk with her, but then he remembered that she now dating JFK and today was date night for them. Not wanting to be a disturb her, but still have the need to talk with someone about this he called Gandhi instead.( He deal the teen hotline number instead of Gandhi's because he still don't have that guy phone number) and ask him to come to his house just get some face time with him. To which the bald guy said " of course I'll be there in a jiffy."

When Gandhi finally arrive he clime on the tree that lead to Van Gogh's room the window was already open make it easy to enter. The room was dark which means Vincent was crying but there was no crying sound anywhere or even a muffle. He tone on his phone flashes light and checked the bed on top of it was a lumpy blanket knowing it had to Vincent under there he sat right next to it. " so what happened that get you all moody men?" there was no response fearing that he might not be breathing Gandhi lifted the blanket a little, what come next was a surprise Vincent jump of the blanket and tackle Gandhi. He was now laying on bed with Vincent on top of him huge ribs and laying his head on his chest. This was new for Gandhi for so many reasons.

For starters, Vincent wasn't into physical contact so him hugging Gandhi like this is new, second the huge was almost like something a couple would do if they wanted to cuddle. He wanted to move but the way Vincent was pining him he could barley move a muscle, instead he just go with the flow and put one are on Vincent's back and starts rubbing it. 

This would goes on for what seem like hours until Vincent start to finally talk(well mostly mumble) " I'm sorry if this a weird I just need a huge right now" he barred his face into Gandhi's chest trying to had his shame on his face. " No worries dude if you need a huge you could have just ask, no need to do this. "Reply Gandhi there was no response from Vincent after that only silence so Gandhi decided to brake it by talking some more " you must have had a really rough day if you are acting like this." Vincent then move his head on the side and said " I got a f in art project, track make fun of me because of how I run, and the new depression pills don't work for me and it have been the third one this year." Gandhi then tried to think of something to cheer the little guy out and it hit him.

"You know I also have a pretty bad day as well" he said trying to sound dramatic, at fist Vincent was annoyed that Gandhi decided to behave like a clone during a bad time( to Vincent's eyes) but because he to depress to do anything, he decide to play alone to one of Gandhi's stupid games. " No really what do tell" reply Vincent not sounding impress, but when did that ever stop that bald kid to stop talking even if no one no interested in his stories. " Ok there I was going to see my car dealer who name is Jake he look like E.T but he not E.T. you see own E.T 25 dollars". Gandhi kept talking about the alien that he lead money to but after he jump off his prevernal plane, not after fight a group of level 12 ninjas as Gandhi continue on the story was making none scene but yet some how funny. The story final ended with Gandhi final few words where " and after all of that a still own him that 25 dollar and was the worst day of my life." Van Gogh was then chuckled none stop when that store was over. He was none stop thinking that for ones he lesson to one of Gandhi's stories and it as actually funny even if the story was fake it was still funny. " I know that dream I have that one day will help someday." Grinned Gandhi as he looks at Van Gogh with a smile on his face, then the little Dutch lifted his head from Gandhi's chest to meat eye contact with the other boy still giggling only to say " S-S-Shut U-u-Up y-y-o-ou." he then landed back to were he was now laughing coursing Gandhi with him.

They finally stop laughing, every thing was quit again then the momentum change all of sudden in a blink of an eye they were kissing there bodies were moving Van Gogh's arms. That was in Gandhi's ribs where now in is shoulders, one of Gandhi's free hand was now one Vincent's head gently stoking the hair. This would continue on until the dark room was on the two boys stop kiss and turn only to see one of Vincent's mom in the front trying to cover her smile with her hand she said. " OH don't mine me, I was checking your a sleepy sweetie you two counite what you were doing I'll be done stairs if you need me k." When the door was close the two of them just realize what just happen with embarrassment and there cheese all dark Van Gogh jump of from Gandhi and ran to his mom trying to enplane to her that it wasn't what it look like. Gandhi was alone sock and confuse he try to stand up and leave, but the moment he did his legs was now shackling he still clime of the window but because of hid legs he miss a brank and fall to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi 🙋♀️ everyone fit I would like to notified that this chapter would talk about antidepressants pills 💊 and the affected. Of what happened if you stop talking it for a day. So if I got it wrong then I’m sorry. 
> 
> Finally, the poem if from a scene in a move called “ Ten Thing I Hate About You” I just decided to rewrite some of it for the story. 
> 
> But enough about sit back grave you hot coco and in joy reading chapter 10.

After that day things had gotten very, very weird none of them was wiling to take or make any form of eye contact rather it was in class or the lunch room. In fact when ever the to bump to each other there faces would turn red, there heads would look the other way, and when they do try to leave the other one will step the other way until they turn around a just walk away. This would go on for a week until enough was enough it was finally time to confess what happen that night. 

school was over for the day and Gandhi was headed to his locker until he was yank to the janitor's classist. " Who there ?" he yelled the light was now on and in front of him was Van Gogh who was looking at him right in the eye. "Oh Van Gogh l-look if you need to ask me about something n-now a bad timing a need to get my backpack." Quavered Gandhi as he tries to reach the door nope well also not giving any eye contact, but before he could except he was yank back to meet the red hair boy dark eyes. " Gandhi first, look at me when I talking to you secant, we must talk about what happen that night." Demanded the little Dutch boy.

Gandhi then felt weight landed on him, and just wanting to leave at this point. " What do mean nothing happen you were sad, we hug, we talk, we laugh-" Vincent interrupt him shouting " and then we kiss!" he look straight into his eyes the moment that word come out with pale skin now red as a tomato. Blushing as well, but too afraid of the truth Gandhi decided to make excuse to get away from all this. " Look you didn't have you depression pill so maybe, you didn't know what you where doing. As for me I was high on weed and I didn't know what was happening as well, so yay we were not are self that day and that kiss was just a-a big fat mistake." Vincent then glare at him, looking at him like he just found out that the world is flat. " Gandhi ok first, what all you said was stupide. When you on antidepressant and when you don't take it yes your mood swing will start to change on and off, but you are still connected to reality. Second, if you were on marijuana I would have smell it like the couple of time you come to my house high but still know what you where doing. Finally, stop making excuse and just except what happen because if you don't someone will ask why all the weirdness between us. then roomers would spread and we all know how much Paul Revere loves spreading them so just at might it Gandhi We KiSS."

"Ok FIND WE KISS and I have not stop thinking about your some how soft mouth on my mouth now can you please let go of my arm." Yelled Gandhi forgetting that he still handing his are let's go but stating. " I'll let go, but you can't leave until this conversation is done and it will be done until I say it done ok." Gandhi aggress and his are was let go, with the attention in the air no mix with anger with some awkwardness mix to it, both boys where at a lost to know what to say or to do. Until Gandhi decided to talk " now what?" The tone of his voice change to lower more when he said it. He even gave the red hair that look he gave to Abe at prom night when he found out he have feeling for Joan. Hesitate Vincent try to think it though, but because he didn't think he would get this far he just scream " I DON'T KNOW OK?", " WELL I DON'T KNOW EATHER?" fumed Gandhi, Van Gogh then took a few deep breath and just let it all out " I think we should kiss.", "what?" Said Gandhi with a shock look on his face " if the kiss was a mistake then we should feel nothing, so if we kiss right now then we should feel nothing right?,", " and if we do feel something" said Gandhi. 

With a blush on his face but still trying to look at the bald idiot the little painter reply. " Then we might had to talk to this, and by this I mean us and how it going to work out." Both boys blush, but agreed to it.

_________________________ flash back over__________________________

"Than what happen" said Joan, "Then we kiss and just like that night we felt something, but at the same time I think we both didn't what to feel that something again." said Van Gogh with a small blush on his face.

"So you to kiss, like it and then what happen next" ask Abe, " I'm getting to that." Said Gandhi "after that and know that we like, we still where didn't know what to do next so decided to make a move grave hand gently squeeze it and told him let's give us a shout. He agrees , we dated, we kept us a sequent from everyone for a while until we where ready to come out. Until now and now thing are just like it how it was when we stated to like, like each other the end." 

" So let me gat this straight, it fist started with a prank that gone wrong, to payback from the prank, to a apology, then to a call for help, to getting to know each other. Which lead to a Kiss that you thought it was in the heat at the moment, that led to another kiss just case if it was in the moment, to finally make you guys to become boyfriend." said Julio Cesar trying to load everything up. " If you don't mind asking but what do you like about you boyfriend?" said Ponce which Gandhi reply. " Ok well first thing his love for painting no matter how munch he say his painting is not go enough I always think that they a beautiful, he very smart. I love his laughter and the way he smile it can bright up a room, I like that he don't let anyone push him around, call me crazy but I think he cute when he angry yes it is scary, but at the same time kind of cute. I love his soft red hair and his beautiful green eyes, but the thing like about Vannie is that he make me feel special out of all the people that really great guy could have dated he chose a stupide, bald, asshole, loser, who have add and adhd. So because of that I'm wiling to change for him I'm change my grades up, I'm trying to be more nicer, I'm just trying to be the best part of me that I can be and that why I love him." The room was client except for a now crying JFK how is getting comfort by his best friend/ boy friend. “ That is to beautiful~” he cried. Knowing now is the best time before things get even more personal Abe stand up and put an hands on Gandhi’s shoulder look him start in the eye and said. “ Gandhi there something that a had to tell you, but I think we should do it outside.”  
  
Back to Vincent's house everyone was also loading about the couple story, Joan then hug the little painter who was now looking a bit down she then said " wow I never thought say the day that Gandhi was willing to change to impress someone." now looking back how both boys personality have change a bit Vincent now getting more and Gandhi trying to be a better person she actually feel happy for them. But also sad that not everyone can see them that way, and see it as a joker, Vincent then stood up and said " hay can I say my poem now” every agrees and all went since as Van Gogh sand up read the paper that was in his pocket. “ It called ten things I hate about you.  
I hate it   
I hate way you talk to me.  
I hate the way your head is bald.  
I hate the way you eyes are so goofy.  
I hate it when you stare.  
I hate you big dumb red sneakers and the way you talk.  
I hate you so much that it make me sick.  
I hate you stupid shenanigans.  
I hate it when you make me laugh, even worst when you make me cry. *sniff*  
I hate it when you not around and the fact you didn’t call.  
But mostly, I hate it the way I don’t hate you not even close.... not even a bit.... not even at all.”  
Tears run through his eyes once he was done, Joan was about to comfort him when he phone began to ring. “ Now not a good time JF- What is the noise in the back?” She question “ so remember when you told me who err, made the poster well he finally told his friend and now his friend is now attacking him.”  
“Then why are you calling me instead of stopping the fight?”  
“Well that the thing I wanted to ask how do you stop a guy, who now look like a er um mad man now?”  
“Ok just tackle him and tie him up for a bit until he cools down, then go the kitchen and grave the emergency kit you dad’s have ok. Talk to you later love you”  
“ love you to baHolly CRAb!”  
The phone hag up just lake that as all eyes now stares on Joan. “There something I need to tell you Van Gogh and you might not like it.”  
“Um Why?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it took so long but it finally finished now, so here is chapter 11 in joy

School have gotten bad to worst now only the bullying between the couple is still going but it have gotten to the point where those who do supported are more annoying then supporting.( by giving them ships name, ask them to much information about there promotional life, to even ask them about there sex life.) To top it all of the friendship between Abe and Gandhi have gotten pretty bad, both boys have gotten pretty bad broses( but Abe have got it the worst) or even steep to each other( mainly Gandhi). As the day pass Abe tries to speak to his best bud, but each time he tries to go near him, Gandhi would just run away from him, without giving him a second look. Thing gotten ten time worst as Abe headed to his locker and a pic of paper fell to the ground he pick it up and read what was in side.

" Watch out from red stop sine you stupid SIMP 🖕

from Vincent "

oh great thought Abe as he close his locker and gone to Cleo to see if she could comfort him, the couple were at Cleo's rose garden were she and relax and just think. Abe was reimbuing about what is going on well Cleo just lesson " I just don't know want to do I was only trying to help there relationship but instead I gotten beaten- up, I know it was wrong to interferer in to there person life but they both look like they need some help to the right deration." cried Abe as he look down to himself , then a hand gently lifted his head and he with Cleo's sad face " Abe, bab don't let it get to you down, I'm shore they will understand soon just right now it just a bad timing to talk to them. Also have you heard anything from Joan lately about I don't know a plain having to do with me hair." Abe then look at Cleo with a confuse look on his face.

far away from Cleo's rose garden, all the way top to the school's roof was Van Gogh whaling for someone( who was running later) before he grave his phone out of his pocket to text the person he heard foot steps running up the stair case. Then the door slam and out comes a more beaten up and out of breath Gandhi who was holding some with both hands, with a shock and concern Vincent head tours him and said " what happen?" Gandhi then gotten to one knee, put his head down, open his hands to reveal a perfectly good brownie " what with the brownie?" Question Vincent " It for you." said Gandhi still sounding out of breath " Um why?" Gandhi then look at his boyfriend ( hopefully) inhale deeply then let it all out " so I wanted to applagins for what Abe did, then I heard it was brownie day so I run to the cafeteria so that I can be the first in line but sadly I wasn't so I wanted till I was next. * inhale * when I was finally my turn there was only one brownie left, but right before I could grave it, Hitler gave it before me I told him to give it back, but he say no. * inhale* I punch him, we fight, I win, I check the clock, I was late, I ran so here please forgive me my king." He then put his head down again and lift his hands tors Vincent. " What a stupide, sweet guy." thought Vincent as he excepted the brownie out of Gandhi's hands, he then look at Gandhi and tell him to stand up which he did. 

Vincent then took a bit of the brownie, swallow, and spoke. " Thank you for the brownie, it really good, also you don't need to apologies to me I don't hate, but I can't say that same thing to friend, what he did was out of line and just playing stupide. I mean what kin of guy think that putting a banner with picture without the person permission is a good idea?"

"That Abe for you, he don't know to read the room." Said Gandhi as he sate down " in fact that one of the reason why I could tell Abe about are relationship." Van Gogh then sat down next to him then questions " Really?", " yay after the fight JFK head to hold me down well Jesus and Ponce lifted Abe up and then he yell * mimicking Abe's voice * why did you do that I was only trying to help and a honest also this wouldn't happen if you did told me . So I yelled to him back and tell him everything why I couldn't tell him, he don't know how to read a room, he have anger issues, he lets Cleo use him a doormat, he care more on looks in a girl the personality, he jump to conclusion, and finally he see himself a victim. I still love the guy but he really needs to get his shit together." Once Gandhi was done he look at Van Gogh who was looking at him calculi “ are you going to say anything?” , nope you basically describe how I see him when ever Joan use to talk to me about him , also Cleo Isn’t a I think she only does these good things t make herself look good but in reality she a bit ice cold. I mean the woman kick you out from her life, but I would give her some closure to help Joan out at prom night.” They both look to the sky for a bit watching the sky pass by “ are we still together?” Question Gandhi, Vincent then look at him and said “of course we still together, I still like, like you, but it going to be hard to do anything in public when there is so many eyes on us.” Gandhi nodes and look back to the sky “ you know Joan told me she have a plane to fix all this.” Van Gogh then smiled look to the sky as well now knowing that all his will hopefully be over. He then blush as Gandhi lends to his ear and whisper “ so since we still together, and there nobody here but us do you want to make out?” Vincent then turn and glare at Gandhi who was grinning he then roll his eyes and said “ Fine come here you stupid.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is is very short, I kinda of gotten my first writer’s block on this one, but please do injoy and have nice day.

It was now midafternoon at the docks where a lonely Abe is now staring at the dissents, trying to cope with all of this, as it seem like he have nothing and was about to go home. There was other person at the second dock " do you err um what to talk about this or are you going to leave like a pusses?" He then turn his head and see that it was JFK, Abe then sat right back down put himself at the Fidel position and grumble " Oh, hi JFK." 

" why are you still acting like ident if you know what you done was err um OUT OF LINE." Abe the stare at the jock with anger fuming tore's him and reply. " YOU the one to talk I mean are you his close friend too, so you should be as angry as I am for him to keeping this big secrets from the both of us," " I was sad when he didn't told, but it done on me that there is some secrets that I haven't told that little brown leprechaun, secrets that even I wasn't ready to tell or just want to keep it as a secrets because it a bit too personal to tell." Abe again look done at himself then mumble " maybe you right, there are also some secrets that even I have been keeping from him that I won't be tell him him any time at all." JFK then put his hands on Lincoln's shoulders and smile.

"See I told you no one is prefect, we all have dead guys in are closet, also I think I know what you must do now long neck." Abe then stud up high and mighty and said " you right I'm going to fix all of this right now." he then left leavening JFK at the dock for him to feel good about himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter people 🥺🥳, now I what you all to sit back and relax as you read this very special fanfic of Clone High.

It was lunch time at school the next day and thing where sort of normal there where still mumbles about. " The only gay couple at school" most because they we now sitting next to each other, fortunately the two of them found ways to block them out, Van Gogh brought his headphone with him, well Gandhi just won't lesson to the people and just get lost in his thoughts. Thing would seem it was going good until a huge shriek stop everyone from what they were doing.

crashing the lunch door was a very angry Cleopatra with her hair now frizzy and in a shade of barf green " hay look at Cleo's hair it look like cat barf!" shouted someone then the lunch room was now field with laughter as everyone was now pointing at Cleo. Who was storming as she headed were Joan was siting which was a crosses Van Gogh " you did this did you!" yield Cleo " I don't know what you talking, how can I did this to you in such short notices also love the hair~ it suit you great." Grin Joan, could even answer that the door slam again and out comes Abe with a microphone in one hand , he then put the mic up to his mouth and said. 

"I didn't stop bedwetting till the 7th grade, I still where a onesie to bed every night , I still use to and still be afraid of squeals, and I have dreams of my clone father, who where a rainbow clothing up to the clouds and telling me to kiss GUYS~." Once, Abe was done, the cafeteria boom with laughter not only pointing at Abe but also Cleo calling them the "odd couple" anger fume at Cleo as she ran to Abe slap him to the face and then ran to the girl's bathroom. He then rub his face as he walk to his buddy sit " did you see what id did Gandhi?" There was no response " Gandhi?" The bald kid then lean to the ginger's hear and whisper. To which Van Gogh respond to the " he don't what to speak with you for a while Abe, but he still what's to be you bud." , "but I exposes some of personal secrets out loud so that no one would bother you two anymore."

Gandhi then whisper to Van Gogh again to which he responded " he said I know and he grateful for that but that didn't give you no right to spy on use and expose use like that, and all he needs is some space from you so that he can cool off ok." "Oh." 

Then Abe was yank by Van Gogh who was staring at him with dead eyes that he never seen before. " This is one me bed water, since you are his friend a will only give you three strikes so consider this strike one, and if you ever cross the two strikes I will kill you like how your father was kill." " with a gun and in the theatre? " " no behind your back and unexpected so don't cross the to line B%ch." 

He then let go of Abe, who back away a bit before running to talk to Cleo, Van Gogh then want back to what he was doing as JFK and Ponce sat to the table to which Ponce respond " wow I did not suspect your talk to Abe would lead him to do that Jack." To which Joan said " what do you mean talk?" " I err um talk to him to explain what he did was rung and he should do something about it, also how did you found out Cleo's lock number? " ho I just paid the clone Barry Nelson ( the original James Bond actor) to spy on her, when that was done I just switch the labels the the frizzy green hair spay and the rest is history. Pretty soon things between Gandhi and Vincent should be right back to nonmale."

Then Gandhi jump a little , feeling his hand being held by Vincent who was sill forces on his sketch, he then smile as he held back and whisper to himself " yay thing a back to normal."


End file.
